inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Shirosaki Katsuya
(Goalkeeper) |number = 1 |element = Wind |team = Hakuren (captain) |seiyuu = Konno Jun |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 025 (GO)}} Shirosaki Katsuya ( ) is the goalkeeper and the captain of Hakuren in Fifth Sector's attempt to control the Hakuren team. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *''"The goalkeeper who serves as Hakuren's captain. He has a strong fixation with winning."'' Appearance Shirosaki has fair skin and is tall in height. He has short brown hair that is combed back, with three strands that go over his face. He also has dark blue-grey eyes. Personality He seems to have the ability to deceive and convince people well, as shown that he was able to turn Yukimura Hyouga into a SEED. He's a loyal person to Fifth Sector. He recognises the strengths of his teammates well, stating that Yukimura is Hakuren's ace player. Plot Shirosaki made his debut in episode 25, talking to Fubuki at Raimon's soccer field. Because of his arrival, Fubuki had a flashback where Katsuya, along with Seki Ganjirou and Kumazaki Denji, were sent to Hakuren by Fifth Sector to have control over Hakuren. They then removed Fubuki as coach and replaced him with Kumazaki. After this, he appeared in person along with Yukimura Hyouga, and showed that he had convinced Yukimura to become a SEED just like him. In episode 26, he sat at next to Yukimura on the Holy Liner, which was heading to Snowland Stadium. During the match, he gave the order to Makari Ginjirou to use Zettai Shouheki. He was also able to block Kurama's Sidewinder with his catch hissatsu, Crystal Barrier. In episode 27, he was taken back by Kageyama's strong shoot and failed to stop it. He also tried to stop Lost Angel and Harmonics but failed and the match ended in Hakuren losing 3-2. When the match had finished the rest of Hakuren had turned againced Fifth Sector and he seemed completely defeated. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Shirosaki, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Seki Ganjirou *'Item': Kagayaku Mafura (かがやくマフラー, randomly dropped from Hakuren at Furukabu's taisen route) *'Player': Shirokai *'Uniform': Order Wear (オーダーウェア) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3650 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Shirosaki, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Hokugen Takeyuki *'Player': Itou Torata *'Player': Otaru Koutarou *'Topic': Adding Black and White (白黒つけたいの話題, obtained in Grinwell Village) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1690 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Shirosaki, at least five other players have to be scouted from the same community master first. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Ultimate Snowman (究極のゆきだるま, randomly dropped from Outer Sky (アウタースカイ) at Handa Shinichi's left taisen route) *'Item': Warmth Muffler (ぬくもりマフラー, randomly dropped by Good Girls (秘湯めぐりの話題) at Raimon's parking lot) *'Topic': Favorite Animal (好きな動物の話題, obtained outside Kogarashi Manor) *'Topic': Cutting-Edge Computer (最新鋭のコンピュータの話題, obtained outside Kogarashi Manor) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Taisen route only) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ** (Taisen route only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Ball Savers' *'Breezes S' *'HR Aces' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Cold Freeze N' *'Cold Freeze R' *'Dark Heroes' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Dark Heroes' Gallery Shirosaki and Seki in Fubuki's flashback.png|Seki and Shirosaki in Fubuki's flashback. Shirosaki as captain.PNG|Shirosaki as Hakuren's captain. IG-03-037.png|IG-03-037. IG-11-072.jpg|IG-11-072. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:SEEDs Category:Galaxy characters